


带土前辈

by 1xianggou1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xianggou1/pseuds/1xianggou1





	带土前辈

预警：职场kkob/年龄差有/22岁卡&31岁土  
全程带土前辈盐宠新人卡。我又写狗血爱情。  
整了个弱弱的卡卡西老师。【没人乐意看！滚！  
01  
旗木卡卡西刚毕业就拿到了宇智波家族旗下最负盛名的广告公司—luna&z的offer，全校参与竞争应聘的有几百人，属他最风光，自然也免不了要被同届兄弟哄着去请客，钱包瘪下去一半，回家的时候还赶上天降暴雨，倒霉归倒霉，但还算尽兴。  
结果最后一轮面试那天，他感冒了。  
戴着口罩去应付业内以挑剔著称的几位HR，印象分注定会大打折扣。进门时，留有齐肩短发的女面试官正翻看着他的简历，表情似乎称得上满意，等抬了眼，目光从头到脚把他打量一遍，脸色就微妙起来。  
卡卡西也知道问题出在哪儿，于是礼貌地和面试官阐明了情况，隔着层布料把每个来者不善的发难解答得滴水不漏，他本就是拿奖学金的精英，专业知识方面无可指摘，只是还不太擅长处理人际关系，所以姿态生涩，平板冷冽的声线让他整个人都显得有些僵硬。  
面试官们讨论过后的意见是觉得他欠缺团队协作的能力，潜台词就是很遗憾，好走不送。  
卡卡西清冷又带着点慵懒的气质确实吃亏，只漏出来的一双眼睛清澈得过了头，干净好看却带着拒人千里之外的寒意。  
他收好材料塞进背包正要走，一双骨骼分明的手突然斜切进视线按住了他的肩膀。  
顺着精致的袖口往上看，质感奢华的西装料子因他的动作折起水纹般的褶皱，洁白的领口半敞，脖颈蛰伏在清爽服帖的发尾下，线条十分利落干脆，然后是他棱角分明的侧脸。  
“我来带他。”  
盛在早晨十点钟的阳光里，非常英俊。

02  
他以实习助理的身份在月初的周一进入公司，负责指导他的前辈叫宇智波带土，31岁，单身，营销主管，据传言所说是因为半张脸的疤耽误了前途，女朋友跑了，职位也一直升不上去。  
旗木卡卡西跟在他右边，这才发现那些隐藏在皮肤表层下异样的痕迹，他觉得也还好，怎么也没到会把人生影响得一落千丈的地步。  
宇智波带土就在他胡思乱想的当口突然停在，卡卡西一不留神撞上了他的肩膀，鼻梁蹭过衬衫布料，嗅到一丝很好闻的香水味。  
“你暂时先在这里工作。”他眼神极为冷淡地扫过被碰到的部位，手指点着隔间里的桌板，语气也很冷淡。“有事找我，我就在隔壁。”  
卡卡西把怀里的箱子放下，小心翼翼地拿出几盆多肉植物整齐地码成一排，然后弯起眼睛朝他抱歉又感激地笑笑，下巴处的痣微微一动，勾起特别乖巧的弧度。“好，谢谢前辈。”  
宇智波带土一愣，随即头也不回地进了自己的办公室。

03  
营销主管的毁容脸已经掀不起波澜，作为茶余饭后的谈资都稍显落伍，旗木卡卡西摘了口罩的脸却着实引发了不小的轰动，以横扫八方的态势霸占了午休时间热议话题的top 1。  
人长得好看也不全是正面评价，负面的传闻很快就像流感病毒一样滋生并扎根在公司里的各处角落。  
宇智波带土破格录用旗木卡卡西的消息不胫而走，经由恶意揣度出的原因全都挂在人们不怀好意的笑脸上。  
卡卡西下楼去买咖啡时，有同事直接猥琐地扒住他的肩，调侃说：新人很有心机嘛。  
刚从电梯里出来的宇智波带土正好路过，那人眼神油滑地在他们之间扫了几个来回，凑过去用手背拍了拍黑发宇智波的手臂：主管好运气啊。  
宇智波带土把他推出三米远：滚。

04  
旗木卡卡西看起来稳重，归根结底也不过是个刚步入社会的年轻人，他最多是用很聪明的样子办蠢事，惹了不少麻烦。  
宇智波带土那张嘴非常毒，经常一边冷着脸骂他废物一边牺牲下班时间帮他查缺补漏，公司里的人都觉得他难相处，平日里除了礼节性地打个招呼就再无交集。  
旗木卡卡西倒是喜欢跟在他后面看他处理业务，很长见识，宇智波带土人长得不错，品味也好，雷打不动的西装三件套将他包裹出一种很克制的性感，优雅又不会太刻意。与客户进行交流时，嘴角会勾出一抹分寸拿捏得恰到好处的笑，即便是限时伪装，也迷人得足够有诚意。  
他就是脾气不太好，教训人前下巴会不自觉地挑高，眉尖压出深深的窝陷，眼神很有压迫感，逼得人满腔反驳都丢盔卸甲。  
旗木卡卡西之前在朋友天藏的建议下，买了礼物打算送给他，现在职场比较讲究这个，所以讨好的意味也很明显。  
R.K的领带，连包装都很奢华，干脆就刷掉了卡卡西三个月的生活费。  
宇智波带土修长的食指摸着盒子尖锐的棱角，从鼻腔里挤出一声冷笑：“你倒有心思给我挑礼物。”他那神情有种家长发现小孩没写完暑假作业就开始熬夜打电子游戏的愠怒。“明天要交的价位对比表格做好了？”  
没等卡卡西张口回答，他就抓起手边的电话打给R.K总店，退掉了那条价值不菲的领带。  
卡卡西想说些什么，被宇智波带土横起眉毛一眼就瞪退了半步，超级凶。  
“明天你直接拿去店里就行了。”他把那个蓝色的盒子顺着光滑的桌面推向卡卡西，顿了顿，语气缓和了不少。“下不为例。”

05  
数据出了问题。  
旗木卡卡西加班到深夜，眼看着录完最后一项资料就可以收工回家，计算出的结果却怎么也对不上。  
他抬眼一看时间，距离社长用这份报告召开会议仅剩不到六小时，这才有点慌了。  
宇智波带土接到他的求助电话那会儿已经睡熟了，闭着眼睛把手机贴在耳边说话都带着含混暧昧的鼻音。  
他要困死了，他真的很想把卡卡西吊起来打一顿，但还是在听完对方讲明来龙去脉后，艰难地从床上爬起来，随便抓了件大衣就匆匆赶往公司。  
他拨弄着睡乱的头发走向办公室里唯一的光源，卡卡西正守在显示屏前与表格里的数字做争分夺秒的殊死搏斗。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”宇智波带土从旁边位置拖了条板凳坐下，指着屏幕里的某处说道。“这里错了。”他凑近了点，又仔细看了一遍。“还有这里，是73809，不是73908。”他越看错处越多，差点就要发作。结果目光扫到卡卡西眼睛下的一圈淡青色，忍住了。  
“快点改完。”他没好气地催促道，脱了外套塞给卡卡西。“然后回家睡觉。”  
从头到尾核对数据是个大工程，等卡卡西填好正确结果，一直陪他读数据的宇智波带土已经趴在桌上睡着了。  
这样安静却生动的前辈让卡卡西感觉很不真实。  
小半张脸都埋进臂弯，丰密的睫毛随呼吸而颤动，被晨光打下浅浅的影子，不设防的神情很是柔软，卡卡西第一次在他凌厉的五官里捕捉到如此温和甚至有些脆弱的东西。  
蛊惑着他把此刻肆无忌惮的注视化为更加出格的举动，卡卡西撩开宇智波带土汗湿的短发，掌心下的热度烘得心脏乱跳。  
他光洁的额头尝起来有点咸，像是被太阳好好宠爱过，在卡卡西嘴唇上留下非常温暖的味道。  
宇智波带土就在这时醒了过来，猫科动物般戒备地绷紧身体，眼睛觑起又睁开。  
“我……”卡卡西犹豫着该怎样解释。  
宇智波带土却松了口气，手搭在被他亲吻过的地方蹭了蹭，仿佛什么也不知道：原来是你啊。

06  
社会风气简直可怕，旗木卡卡西怎么也没想到自己一大男人也会遭遇职场性骚扰。  
公司的总经理藤木是惯犯，专挑那些颇有姿色的实习生下手，甚至饥渴到同性也不放过，卡卡西偶尔会被他缠上，充满暗示的肢体接触令他厌恶至极又不好发作。  
宇智波带土全都看在眼里，经常在他借故指使卡卡西送咖啡到他办公室时，一边签署文件一边冷着嗓子打断他的罪恶意图。  
“藤木先生，卡卡西是我的助理。”他啪地扣上笔盖，向后靠进椅背。“他只给我送咖啡。”  
几乎被当众拆穿动机的总经理脸上挂不住，只好干笑着往外走。  
旗木卡卡西两指并在额角冲他打了个手势，宇智波带土则把头一偏示意他赶紧滚去给自己买咖啡。  
这样屡次三番的解围过后，总经理对宇智波带土恨得牙痒，一直惦记着找机会给他个教训。  
临近年末正好来了笔大生意，总经理便打发他俩去跟客户洽谈，说白了就是陪酒。  
宇智波带土问卡卡西：你酒量怎么样。  
卡卡西如实回答：很差。不是谦虚，旗木卡卡西是一杯倒怀旧经典款。  
宇智波带土特别嫌弃地看着他，目光的含义解读出来就是那句经典的“废物。”  
饭桌上却把冲着他来的酒杯照单全收，一人打一圈，眉头都不皱一下，形象光辉又伟岸。  
客户那边有人看不过去了，说带土你这小助理不行啊，怎么着也得跟我们喝一杯。  
于是红酒掺啤酒，越过半张桌子坏笑着把杯子递向卡卡西。  
卡卡西正要去接，桌子底下霸道地伸出一只手，抢在他前面迅速解决了那杯堪比毒药的混合液体。

07  
宇智波带土这辈子没有这么惨过。  
捏着马桶边缘的指骨都在泛白，冷汗悬在下巴尖，随着一阵剧烈的干呕从喉咙里爆发，摇摇晃晃地掉在瓷砖上摔得粉碎。  
旗木卡卡西从他口袋里摸出磁卡，揽住他的腰把他一步一步抱回酒店房间，宇智波带土在厕所折腾了差不多两个小时，躺倒在床上连动动指尖的力气都没有了，任由卡卡西扒光他的衣服给他换上轻薄的睡袍，身体从西装里获得解放，逐渐放松下来，但他还是很难受，抱着被子整个人蜷缩成一团，喉咙间溢出细碎的呻吟。  
“带土前辈……”卡卡西扒着床沿蹲下来，借着灯光打量那张醉意与痛苦交织的脸，他的手指打算去碰触对方泛红的皮肤，伸到一半又攥紧了收回来。“你是胃痛吗？”  
宇智波带土还没有醉到失去意识，疼痛是此刻最好的清醒剂，听到他这样问，头埋在被子里蹭了蹭，应道：“嗯……”  
“那你等我，我马上回来。”他想到自己应该是带了胃药过来，于是赶紧起身往位于楼上的自己房间跑，门都忘了关。  
宇智波带土是被一只贴住自己后颈的手掌彻底弄醒的，那股恶心的潮意像是在渴求什么一样遍布他的皮肤，男人浑浊的气息欺上来，另一只手探进棉被里去撩他的睡衣下摆，手指都摸到他的大腿根。宇智波带土倏地睁开双眼，是今天在场的一个客户，正打算从侧边拽掉他的衣领去舔弄裸露出来的锁骨。  
“滚开。”  
宇智波带土实在不在状态，连反抗都显得绵软无力，看在对方眼里倒全变成了欲拒还迎的情趣。  
男人很轻易地扣住他的手腕，夹住他的两条腿从正面压上来。“你们总经理说你很棒呢。”他掰着宇智波带土尖窄的下巴扭向一侧，湿滑的舌头沿着颈线往下游移。“你开着门不就是在邀请我进来吗？”  
王八蛋经理。  
宇智波带土的指骨越捏越紧，心里已经想好了回到总部要如何炮制他，却又在肉体撞击的巨响中卸光了力道。  
他目瞪口呆地看到旗木卡卡西杀气腾腾地揪住男人的衣领把他甩进墙角，又扑上去补了两拳。拳拳见血。  
与平日里温顺无害的小助理判若两人。  
他垂着头帮带土把敞开的衣领掖好，迟到被罚扣薪水时表情都没这么难过。  
他说：“带土前辈，对不起。”，宇智波带土差点以为他要哭了。

08  
旗木卡卡西这个篓子捅大了，没人能替他收场。  
将公司的合作客户重伤打进医院，影响极为恶劣。虽然因为宇智波带土那层关系不了了之，但他在luna&z已经待不下去了。  
卡卡西又把可爱的小盆栽们一个一个收回箱子，最后伏在桌上写了封辞职信。  
他拉开抽屉想把笔放回去，发现了那条自己一直忘记退的领带。  
宇智波带土并不在办公室，他这一周都没有出现在卡卡西的视线范围内，如果不是屋子里还残留着他淡淡的香水味，卡卡西甚至要怀疑这个人到底有没有存在过。  
他把辞职信放在桌上，用蓝色的盒子压住，摆正。  
“再见，带土前辈。”他对着空气说。

09  
luna&z的上一任营销主管—宇智波带土。  
在位一年，工作能力很强却从未得到升职机会，不知情的围观群众都以为他是宇智波家族表了几表的偏门亲戚，得不到器重却也丢不了饭碗，几乎没有人将他放在眼里。  
实际上，宇智波带土是晓集团董事长宇智波斑的指定继承人，几年前接到匿名举报说家族旗下最著名的广告公司存在严重问题，因此被秘密派遣到luna&z进行调查。  
搜集了一整年的证据，宇智波带土回到晓总部的第一件事就是革了总经理藤木的职，肃清了与他关系匪浅的利益方，并通过庞大的商圈交际网对此人下达通缉令，保证没有一家大公司会愿意雇佣他。  
他这事办的干净利落，深得宇智波斑斩草除根不留后患的精髓，老爷子也正好想退位出去转转，于是晓集团被正式交接到宇智波带土手上。  
他坐在偌大的办公室里，设施一应俱全，但总觉得差了点什么。  
宇智波带土突然很想喝咖啡。  
搞到旗木卡卡西的住址对于他来说不会费什么劲，难的是他打着哈欠从早晨六点开始足足等了四个小时，那头银发的主人才懒懒散散地自住宅里走出来。  
宇智波带土从停歪的车子里下来，正堵在卡卡西的前方。  
他第一次对他展露笑容，那是个足够心动的理由。  
“我还缺个助理，你要来吗？”  
他理了理胸前红黑条纹的领带，侧脸盛在早晨十点钟的阳光里，英俊得一如初见。

10  
“那前辈……”  
“嗯？”  
“你还缺男朋友吗？”


End file.
